You Learned all Your Tricks from Me
by rafocy
Summary: In Hammer of the Gods, Lucifer mentions as he kills Gabriel that he taught the Archangel all his tricks. What if Gabriel had another mentor that was just as handy at making trickery an art form? One Shot. No slash.


_You Learned all your Tricks from me_

_Supernatural Avengers crossover_

_Characters: Loki, Gabriel, Thor. Mentions of Lucifer and the Winchesters of course :)_

_Supernatural Episode: Hammer of the Gods_

_Set prior to 2011 movie Thor_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Thor nor Supernatural.  
_

* * *

Gabriel knew he was in deep shit. It didn't happen often, but at least he was smart enough to know when he was in trouble. Of course it involved the Winchesters. When didn't it? Every time he'd _died_ it had involved those two humans. Now of course Lucifer was involved and Kali and the other pagan gods.

Gabriel had been flying under the pagan radar when he had taken the place of Loki who had returned to Asgard after only two years on earth. The transition had been flawless as Loki had told the pagan gods that his appearance would be changing. He wanted to take on a new look. Gabriel had fit right in and they had been none the wiser.

Now he was staring down the barrel of a shotgun, or more like the sharp end of an archangel's sword. Kali had just ratted him out as an angel so he had pretended to be afraid of the fake sword in her hands. The lights flickered, he'd let out an almighty yell and his human body had fallen limp. Or at least a clone of his human form had gone limp.

The real Gabriel was transported, almost faster than angel's wings could take him, to Asgard and more importantly to Loki. The dark haired god glanced up from where he was examining a thick book of Asgard history.

"Back again, I see," he commented as Gabriel regained his balance. It had been a safeguard for his true form to be transported away from earth so that his enemies would have no idea that he wasn't really dead. Loki had insisted on the transporting spell after each time Gabriel faked his death in case the arch angel needed any medical assistance. One only needed to fake his own death in the most dire of circumstances, Loki had told him, but based on how the arch angel had appeared three times within the last four years. "How many times could you possibly have to pretend to die?" Loki asked, a small grin appearing.

"Oh, at least once more," Gabriel said with a wink.

"Tell me, was it the Winchesters again?" Loki asked as Gabriel spread his wings for takeoff.

"You know it was," Gabriel said bitterly.

"I really should thank them," Loki said, glancing back down at his book. "They're the only reason I see you anymore." When he looked back up, Gabriel was gone. He let out a snort of amusement.

"Heimdall, keep an eye out for Gabriel. I have a feeling he's in a bit of trouble." He didn't bother to check if Asgard's Guardian was listening, he just went back to his reading. It couldn't have been more than half an hour though, before a guard knocked softly on the door.

"Heimdall requests your presence," he said, before turning and leaving just as quickly as he'd come. It didn't escape Loki's notice that most of the guards that wandered the palace avoided him at all costs. They were too weary of his tricks. That was probably why he'd favored Gabriel's presence whenever the angle stopped by. The two trouble makers didn't have to worry about offending one another with their tricks.

Loki rose from his chair and made his way to the all seeing guardian at the end of the bridge. He expected only a brief explanation that his angel had escaped once again and no longer required assistance. When he arrived, however, Heimdall's expression was grim.

"I'm sorry," he said, his deep rumbling voice betraying no such emotion. "Gabriel has perished." Loki was taken aback for a moment. Gabriel had perished?

"There has to be some mistake," Loki said shaking his head. "He just faked his own death, he couldn't possibly have wandered back into the same mess so soon after."

"It was his brother," Heimdall explained. Loki's paused for a moment and his mind automatically went to his own brother. Thor would never do something so repulsive as to kill his own brother. "I'm sorry." Loki did not find comfort in the repeated words and left without so much as a thank you. He felt as if a part of himself had been yanked away. Gabriel had been like another piece of his soul, separated by the realms.

Now he was alone again and his perfect brother was soon to be crowned king of Asgard despite the troubles that would bring. Loki had hoped to brainstorm some potential ideas with Gabriel about ruining Thor's most joyous day, but now it seemed as if he would have to come up with something on his own.

* * *

**Just something I thought of considering the Pagan Gods in Hammer of the God thought Gabriel was Loki. Let me know what you think. :)  
**

**Rafocy  
**


End file.
